Le mec du bus
by SushiBerry
Summary: Parfois, ce n'est peut-être pas grave de parler à des inconnus. Peut-être. Et seulement parfois. OOC&UA    L'histoire appartient à OhWhatsHerFace, je n'ai fait que traduire.


_Lundi_

__« Je suis _vraiment_ désolé. »

« Sasuke ? »  
« T'as fracassé ma voiture. »

Itachi sourit à son petit frère, un peu penaud, et haussa les épaules. Il essaya d'avoir l'air calme mais sa gueule de bois l'en empêcha. Le plus âgé des Uchiha passa alors une main dans ses mèches noires emmêlées et soupira. 

« Je sais. Et je payerais pour les réparations et tout le reste, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sasuke secoua sa tête légèrement et continua à fixer son frère, incrédule.

« T'as _fracassé_ ma voiture. »_  
_« Je sais, » répéta Itachi en dodelinant. « Hier soir. Ce matin. Je suis pas... mais la voiture est déjà chez le mécanicien, je te jure. Il a dit que ça prendrait au moins deux à trois semaines pour tout réparer. »

« T'as fracassé _ma_ voiture— »

« Mais ce qui est important c'est qu'Itachi est en _sécurité_ et en _bonne santé_, » intervint Mikoto avant que son plus jeune fils puisse commettre un fratricide. « Pas vrai, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke se renfrogna et ignora sa mère en poussant Itachi, prêt à se battre.

« T'as fracassé ma _voiture_ ! »

Mikoto soupira. « Sasuke— »

« Ne commence pas avec tes « Sasuke », maman, » Sasuke se calma et fronça les sourcils en la regardant. « J'ai acheté cette voiture quand j'avais dix-sept ans, j'ai économisé pendant des mois pour l'obtenir et je la prête à cet abruti pour une nuit et il l'a _fracasse_ ? Sérieusement ? » Sasuke pinça l'arête de son nez. « Très bien connard, comment je suis censé aller en cours _maintenant_ ? »

« Mon cœur, tu exagères vraiment. » Elle agita une main et bu une gorgée de son thé matinal en ignorant les insultes que crachait Sasuke à son frère, furieux. « Il y a une solution très simple pour ton problème de transport, mon cher : Tu n'as qu'à prendre le bus. »

Sasuke la fixa, incrédule. « Tu te fous de ma gueule, pas vrai ? »

Mikoto eut le souffle coupé et pointa son fils du doigt, désapprouvant sa réaction. « Ton langage, Sasu-chan. »

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de toussoter à l'entente de ce surnom, reportant ainsi l'attention de Sasuke à nouveau sur lui. Sasuke se moqua de son ainé et inspira et expira plusieurs fois, essayant de cette façon de garder son calme. Leur mère piquerait sûrement une crise s'il tâchait son nouveau tapis avec du sang.

« T'es... » commença Sasuke en tremblant, tant il était frustré. Il ouvrit ses mains et les referma pour en faire des poings. « T'es _vraiment_ un crétin. »

Une fois ces mots dit, Sasuke tourna les talons et sortit d'un pas lourd du salon.

En allant vers la porte d'entrée, Sasuke fonça dans son père. Le chef de police retira son révolver et son étui pour les poser sur la table et salua son fils d'un hochement de tête. Alors que Fugaku ne se montrait pas particulièrement affectif, sa femme et ses enfants savaient parfaitement qu'il prenait soin (tss, les Uchihas n'utilisaient pas le mot « aimer ») d'eux.

« J'ai entendu pour ta voiture, » dit Fugaku d'une voix grave en enlevant sa veste et en l'accrochant au porte-manteau. « Naturellement, Itachi va payer pour les réparations, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke hocha rapidement de la tête. « Ne devrais-tu pas lui crier dessus parce qu'il a bu de l'alcool tout en roulant ? T'es policier, bordel ! »

Fugaku fronça les sourcils au point de ne voir plus que légèrement son fils tant l'espace entre ses yeux s'était resserré. « Gamin, ne devient pas insolent avec moi. » Il mit alors la veste qu'il avait plus tôt accrocher au porte-manteau dans l'armoire et se retourna vers Sasuke, lui donnant par la même occasion une petite tape sur la tête comme quand il était beaucoup plus petit. Il lui fit un mince sourire. « Et ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, ton frère aura ce qu'il mérite. »

Lentement, Sasuke aperçu le large sourire que son père lui faisait.

« Merci, papa. »

_Mardi_

Sasuke se demanda si, dans une vie antérieure, il avait roué des chiots de coups de pied. Ou peut-être avait-il tué quelqu'un. Non – probablement, il avait roué des chiots de coups de pied et tué quelqu'un. Il soupira, maudissant sa chance lorsque la légère averse se transforma en une pluie beaucoup, beaucoup plus forte. Il semblait que sa capuche n'allait pas suffire pour le protéger de la pluie maintenant.

Pendant que son monologue continuait, il remarqua subitement que la pluie avait arrêté de tomber sur lui.  
Sa vision périphérique lui permit de voir qu'une fille était derrière lui, son bras était beaucoup plus haut que d'habitude afin qu'il puisse de mettre sous son parapluie jaune canari. Il vit du rose là où était censé être sa tête et se demanda si elle portait un chapeau. Il tourna sa tête pour mieux voir, et effectivement, ce qu'il pensait être un chapeau étaient en réalité ses cheveux. Ses cheveux roses.

« Tes cheveux sont roses. »

Sasuke tressaillit, réalisant qu'il venait de dire ça à voix haute. Peut-être que son ami plutôt gueulard était en train de déteindre sur lui.

La fille tourna sa tête légèrement, faisant aller son regard de la route à son visage à lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, presque effronté. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Hn... » Il fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte du ton moqueur qu'elle avait utilisé. Sasuke détourna le regard de son visage souriant et fixant la route, pensant que le bus avait intérêt à se dépêcher. « Merci pour le parapluie, » marmonna-t-il timidement.

« C'est bon. Je veux dire, t'avais déjà l'air assez déprimé comme ça, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je ne pouvais pas laisser le monde pleuvoir sur toi. C'est contre mes principes. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

« Enfin... » Son sourire effronté s'élargit un peu plus. « D'accord, pas vraiment. Je l'ai juste fait parce que je te trouvais beau, pour être honnête. »

Si la pluie n'était pas aussi forte, Sasuke aurait reculé de quelques pas. La seule chose qui le retenait sous son parapluie était le fait que le bas de ses jeans était déjà trempé et il ne voulait pas voir ce que l'eau pouvait faire au reste de ses vêtements.

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière délicatement et ses yeux verts s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle rit. Il devait avoir l'air plutôt terrifié de la voir se délecter ainsi de sa gêne.

« C'était juste une _blague_ ! » dit-elle plus fort, poussant légèrement l'épaule de Sasuke. Assez pour qu'il le sente, mais c'était trop faible pour le pousser hors de la protection que le parapluie offrait. « J'espérais que ça te ferait sourire. »

« Comment veux-tu qu'avoir la peur de ma vie me fasse sourire ? »

« La peur de ta vie ? » répéta-t-elle. « Pourquoi le fait de te qualifier de _beau_ te ferait-il peur ? » Son visage était subitement très proche du sien et Sasuke essaya de ne pas avoir l'air nerveux. « T'es pas gynophobique ou un truc comme ça, non ? »

Une fois de plus, Sasuke haussa un sourcil en regardant cette fille si particulière. « Pardon ? »

« La phobie des femmes, » expliqua-t-elle. « J'étais à la librairie l'autre jour en attendant que mon ami ait fini d'imprimer quelque chose et j'ai trouvé ce livre avec une liste de toutes les phobies, et oui, c'était là-dedans. Tu savais que l'ombrophobie était la peur de la pluie ? »

Sasuke la fixa immédiatement, comprenant la blague subtile. « Je n'ai _pas_ peur de la pluie. »

« Bien sur que non. »

« Et je n'ai pas non plus peur des femmes, au cas où »

« Bien sur. » Avant qu'il ne put répondre elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche. « Je parle beaucoup là, non ? Je suis désolée. J'ai tendance à faire ça quand je me sens mal à l'aise. »

Sasuke la dévisagea. « Pourquoi te sentirais-tu mal à l'aise ? »

Elle soupira et secoua sa tête « Pour différentes raisons. »

« T'es bizarre... » dit Sasuke sans ménagements.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça fait partit de mon charme. »

Il n'avait pas remarqué le bus qui était arrivé en plein millier de leur conversation, encore moins le numéro 82 devant qui lui indiquait que c'était _son_ bus. Il regarda simplement lorsqu'elle poussa le parapluie contre sa poitrine, sortit de sous sa protection et couru vers le bus. Depuis la dernière marche, elle lui sourit et montra le parapluie du doigt.

« Garde-le. Salut ! »

Les portes se fermèrent et Sasuke regarda le bus partir. Il resta là, hébété, jusqu'au moment où il vit le 82 derrière, maudissant une nouvelle fois sa chance.

_Mercredi_

« J'étais inquiète, j'ai cru que la pluie allait te manger vivant quand je suis rentrée dans le bus. Maintenant, je vois que tu vas bien. »

Sasuke leva les yeux de son portable et vit la fille d'il y a deux semaines qui lui avait prêté son parapluie. Ses cheveux roses étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, il y avait même aperçu un stylo, faisant apparaitre ainsi les nombreuses boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une place dans le bus et haussa les épaules lorsqu'elle n'en trouva pas.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? » demanda-t-elle poliment, montrant le siège à côté de lui sur lequel il avait posé son sac. A contrecœur, il prit son sac et le posa par terre. Elle s'assit immédiatement à côté de lui, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Merci. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit un petit écouteur blanc pendouiller de son écharpe, en supposant que les fils étaient mis à l'intérieur de son tee-shirt. Sa théorie sembla confirmée lorsqu'elle sortit son iPod de sa poche et qu'elle tira sur les fils pour faire sortir les écouteurs de sous son tee-shirt. Elle remit un de ces derniers en place et puis, elle tourna la tête pour lui faire un sourire charmeur, toujours en tenant l'autre en main.

Après avoir passé un moment à l'avoir fixé, Sasuke accepta l'écouteur et le mit dans son oreille.

« Donc je pars du principe qu'on va tous les deux au même endroit, » murmura-t-elle, préférant poser son regard sur son iPod que sur lui.

Il haussa un sourcil en la regardant. « Et pourquoi cela ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien, de un ceci est le bus numéro 82B, c'est à dire que c'est le bus _express_ qui va directement à l'université – logique, vu que personne ne veut descendre ailleurs – ce qui implique le fait que c'est _là_ où tu vas, » en passant à côté, elle pointa intelligemment du doigt un arrêt que seul le 82 régulier prenait. Ensuite, elle pointa son sac, à lui, et puis le sien, à elle. « Et nous avons tous les deux des sacs à dos aussi. »

« Félicitations, » dit Sasuke lentement. Il réussit à avoir l'air désintéressé, mais en y réfléchissant, parler à cette fille si particulière c'était _plutôt_ amusant. « Aimerais-tu un prix pour cela ? »

« Bien sur ! » dit-elle, heureuse, en tapant dans ses mains comme un petit enfant.

Sasuke grogna. « Un cookie ? »

« En fait, je pense que je vais demander ton nom. »

Pendant un moment, Sasuke fut pris de court, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Rapidement, il retrouva son calme et lui lança un regard lassé. « T'es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot toi... »

Elle sourit. « Ça fait partit de mon charme. »

« Et quel charme serait-ce ? » demanda-t-il de manière sarcastique. Quand il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir pour parler, il leva son doigt dans l'espoir qu'elle se taise, ce qu'elle, étonnement, fit. Sasuke soupira, il décida d'abandonner et de répondre. « C'est Sasuke. »

« Cool, » dit-elle gaiement avec un petit sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu sais, normalement, on dit son propre nom après avoir appris celui d'une autre personne... »

Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir. « Tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, _Sasuke_ ? Je ne suis pas normale. » Elle se pencha alors sur lui et tira sur la ficelle jaune qui était accrochée le long de la paroi du bus. Lorsque le bus ralentis près du prochain arrêt – à environ deux rues de l'université – elle se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Sasuke. Il parlait beaucoup plus que d'habitude, à son grand désarroi.  
« J'ai envie de marcher un peu, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle garda l'équilibre en se tenant à une des barres lorsque le chauffeur freina. « A un de ces jours ! Salut, Sasuke ! »

Comme si ce n'était pas assez bizarre, Sasuke pensa qu'il aimait bien la façon dont elle disait son prénom.

_Jeudi_

Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir le jeudi d'après lorsqu'il, après être resté à la librairie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme et qu'il attendait le bus, vit cette fille une fois de plus. Il n'aimait pas s'asseoir à l'arrière du bus et hormis cette folle aux cheveux roses, il y avait juste une personne dans le bus. Après un moment passé à réfléchir, il décida de jeter son sac et s'assit sur la banquière placée juste devant la sienne.

Une partie de lui s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de philosophique et sans intérêt, il fut déçu quand rien ne vint.

Haussant doucement les épaules, Sasuke plongea sa main dans son sac pour en sortir son iPod. Il sauta presque au plafond quand il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et vit des cheveux roses du coin de l'œil.

« Donc l'autre jour j'ai lu certains trucs sur PostSecret1, Sasuke. »

Sasuke se sentit soulagé suite à sa déclaration désinvolte. Il n'avait pas envie de se tourner pour lui faire face correctement; Sasuke regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait quelques secondes plus tard lorsque son sac fut jeté contre son genou et que le siège à côté de lui se vit occupé par la fille.

Il soupira. « Donc tu étais sur ce site ? »

« J'y étais. » Ses lèvres roses formèrent un faible sourire. « Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, mais genre, il y a cette personne qui a remarqué que les gens n'aiment pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le bus et quand le bus est bondé, elle est souvent la dernière personne à côté de qui on s'assoit. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil pendant qu'il démêlait ses écouteurs. « Je suppose que tu as ton avis. »

« Effectivement, j'en ai un. »

Il se tût en anticipant la réponse qu'elle donnerait, mais après une minute, rien ne vint. Sasuke soupira. « Et c'est _quel_ est ton avis ? »

« Oh, tu voulais l'entendre ? » Sa question ressemblait plus à un fait qu'autre chose, et Sasuke trouvait que l'air moqueur qu'elle avait pris à cet instant ne lui allait pas du tout. « Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir l'entendre. »

« Je ne pensais pas que le fait que je ne veuille pas entendre ton avis allait t'empêcher de me le donner quand même, » répondit Sasuke fermement. Il était tard, il était fatiguée et pas de bonne humeur. La raison pour laquelle il était resté à la librairie si tard était parce que lui et Naruto avaient attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute pour commencer un projet qu'ils devaient rendre le lendemain, et comme Naruto est _Naruto_, ils n'avaient rien foutu les premières heures et s'étaient disputés à la place. « Tu vas me le donner ton avis ? »

Elle croisa ses bras et examina ses ongles recouverts de vernis vert. « Nan. » En plein milieu de son soupir, elle continua, « Tu n'as visiblement pas envie de l'entendre vu ta précédente remarque à travers laquelle tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu t'en fichais de mon avis, donc je vais t'épargner cette torture et garder mon avis pour moi, Sasuke. » Hochant la tête et le fixant d'un air satisfait, elle ajouta, « Ouais ! »

Sasuke inspira profondément et posa sa tête contre la vitre froide.

« Tu es _tellement_ chiante, » siffla Sasuke en fermant les yeux.

Il entendit son rire. « Ça fait partit de mon charme. »

« C'est la troisième fois que tu prétends avec du charme, » déclara-t-il, ouvrant ses yeux pour la fixer, incrédule. « Maintenant, retournons à notre sujet – _ton_ avis. »

« Mon avis ? » répéta-t-elle. « Oh – _cet_ avis... » Elle pinça ses lèvres et posa son regard de gauche à droite, souriant de manière penaude et rougissante. « Uh... Ouais je l'ai totalement oublié, pour être honnête. »

Sasuke la fixa. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais ennuyante ? »

Avec impatience, elle hocha la tête. « Visiblement, Ô génie. _Tu_ viens juste de le faire. » Elle ramena quelques boucles roses derrière ses oreilles et lui fit un petit sourire provocateur. « Mais comme dit, cela fait – »

« Parti de ton charme, » imita Sasuke d'une voix trop aiguë. « Ouais, peu importe. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, rapprochant son visage très près.

Sasuke recula de quelques centimètres, louchant quelque peu après avoir rencontré son regard bien trop proche du sien d'après lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis il la fixa, remarquant le curieux petit sourire qui se peignait sur son visage. Bien que le sourire que dessinaient ses lèvres était petit, ses yeux, eux, racontaient une histoire bien plus coloré et heureuse.

« Non, » murmura-t-il, secouant sa tête. « Tout va pour le mieux. » Contre sa volonté, les coins de sa bouche s'élevèrent et sa consternation fit que la jeune femme aperçu son sourire.

Son sourire devint immense. « Tu as un sourire craquant, Sasuke »

« Hn. » Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, fixant un point invisible à l'extérieur du bus, afin de cacher son rougissement.

_Toi aussi._

_Vendredi_

Depuis cela, leurs interactions s'en tenaient au minimum. Les examens venaient juste de finir, enfin, et avec le début d'un nouveau semestre, Sasuke pouvait anticiper une quelconque conversation avec qu'importe-son-prénom.

Sa voiture était réparée mais quelque chose forçait Sasuke à continuer à prendre le bus. Peut-être que soudain il se découvrit une passion pour la protection de la planète, ou peut-être était-il juste fatiguer de conduire, en tout cas il était certain qu'il ne le prenait _sûrement pas_ pour avoir encore une chance de voir _cette fille_.

Quand il l'aperçu, c'était à l'arrêt de bus au bout de la rue où il habitait. Les nuages étaient épais et gris et une espèce de brume s'épaississait à chaque seconde. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre pendant qu'elle attendait, impatiente, que le bus arrive, sûrement parce qu'elle avait oublié son parapluie ou un truc du genre. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, avalant par la même occasion le peu de lip gloss qu'elle avait mit. Quand enfin elle remarqua qu'il s'approchait, elle se tint toute droite et lui fit un signe de main, tout en souriant.

« Bonjour, » Sasuke la salua doucement, légèrement déconcentré par son comportement étrange.

« Salut, » répliqua-t-elle. Elle arrêta de mordiller sa lèvre, s'intéressant de plus près à la manche de son pull. « Donc j'ai menti. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Pardon ? »

« A propos d'avoir du charme, » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai menti à propos de ça. J'en ai vraiment pas. Je suis plutôt le genre bavarde-sans-but-qu'on-préfèrerait-bâillonner-plus-qu'autre-chose. Ça craint vraiment mais... » Elle haussa les épaules, penaude, « peut importe, on ne peut pas _tous_ être parfait. » Son sourire s'agrandit et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Sinon tout le monde se ressemblerait. »

Doucement, Sasuke acquiesça. « Vrai. »

Elle grinça des dents. « Tu vois ? Je le fais de nouveau. Je bredouille. De toute façon, le but de tout cela – à essayer d'être charmant et tout ? Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Je pense. »

« Tu penses ? » répéta-t-il, haussant l'autre sourcil tout en se permettant un peu sourire satisfait.

« Oui, je pense. » Elle serrait ses mains et hochait la tête, confiante. « Oui. Je sais que je t'ai seulement rencontré, genre, trois fois – ceci étant la quatrième fois, mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Tu... » Elle se perdit dans ses pensées un instant puis secoua sa tête en soupirant. « Je ne sais pas – tu fais que quelque chose... _papillonne_ à l'intérieur de moi. Quand tu es près de moi, Sasuke, je n'y peux rien : je _dois_ sourire. »

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais elle porta un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Attends, » dit-elle. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortit un papier plié et commença à le lire. « Dressed up to the eyes, it's a wonderful surprise to see your shoes and your spirits rise, throwing out your frown and just smiling at the sound… » [_Habillé jusqu'à aux yeux, c'est une magnifique surprise de voir tes chaussures et ton esprit s'émanciper, oubliant ton regard sévère et souriant à la musique..._]

Sasuke cligna des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

« And as sleek as a shriek, spinning round and round, always take a big bite – it's such a gorgeous sight to see you in the middle of the night. » [_Puis, aussi mielleux qu'un cri perçant, tournoyant encore et encore, prends toujours un grand coup – c'est une image vraiment magnifique que de te voir au milieu de la nuit._] Elle inspira profondément et s'arrêta pendant un moment pour mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre avant de reprendre. « You can never get enough – enough of this stuff. » [_Tu n'en as jamais assez – assez de ce truc._]

Elle leva les yeux du papier et le froissa.

« It's Friday I'm in like.2 » [_C'est le vendredi que je suis comme ça._]

Il ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner sur sa pitoyable interprétation de The Cure. « Je ne connais même pas ton prénom. »

« C'est Sakura. »

« Sakura... » marmonna-t-il, en analysant ce mot avec sa langue. « Hn. »

« Alors ce semestre, je suis libre le lundi et le vendredi, » l'informa Sakura. « Le mardi, j'ai cours au campus Senju, et le jeudi j'ai cours le soir. » Elle inclina doucement sa tête et lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Mais je crois que toi et moi, on a le même emploi du temps le vendredi. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne savait pas _quoi_ répondre, et à la place, il ouvrit son parapluie, le tenant au dessus d'eux deux.

Sakura ria doucement lorsqu'elle remarqua que, même lorsqu'ils étaient mouillés par la pluie, ses cheveux gagnaient le combat contre la gravité. « Tes cheveux sont encore en pics. »

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire narquois. « Ils le sont, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres.

Puis il l'embrassa. C'était doux, comme un simple frôlement de leurs lèvres. De sa main libre, il toucha sa joue : Sa peau était lisse sous ses doigts et pendant qu'il caressa son visage, il l'attira vers lui, sa bouche fermement pressée contre la sienne. Elle leva ses bras, les enroula autour de sa nuque et puis doucement, à bout de souffle, s'arracha du baiser. Elle posa son front contre le sien et respira son odeur.

« Merci pour le parapluie, » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, tout sourire.

Alors comme ça, elle avait mal lu les paroles.

Vendredi était là pour être amoureux, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'avec Sasuke, cela arriverait plus tôt que prévu.


End file.
